The good, the bad and anyone in-between
by Laveda Aine
Summary: A slytherin fanfiction, more below


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"First of all, all characters of Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing exept for Seraphim Marvel./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hi so this is my first story on here, I hope you like it! It's mostly about Seraphim a cousin of Malfoy and her adventures at hogwarts, being a slytherin and the child of two well-known Death Eaters. Let me know what you think of it and enjoy reading:)/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Prologue/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"August the 13supth/sup, 1980/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It is a girl", she heard him shout from the end of the Hall. Narcissa Malfoy stood up and started walking to the open door. They passed the family's tapestry on which their own son had recently been added. And now another child would be added on their family tree as well as on Blacks and the Lestranges. She hurried past the old paintings of other generations of the Malfoys and even some pictures of her and her husband. When she walked through the door, the first thing she saw was her sister smiling. She didn't smile often though she looked younger like this, Narcissa thought. In the arms of her sister was a tiny baby wrapped in a white blanked with the Lestrange family crest displayed in one corner. Bella looked up and grinned tiredly. "Now both of us saved the family", she said putting on hand under the baby's forehead. Narcissa smiled back, relieved seeing her older sister was well. She stretched out her arm and asked: "Congratulations… Could I hold her too?" Bella nodded and handed her the baby which still hadn't cried to Narcissa's surprise. She remembered her own baby boy crying on and on until he had finally fallen asleep, but not this one. The girl had dark hair like her mother and the same thick and long lashes that made her look like the sweetest girl in the world and not the daughter of her sister. The little girl looked up to her confused with her little blue eyes. "The eyes are from her father", Narcissa said while looking at the baby. She regretted the words as soon as she closed her mouth. Bella shot her a dirty look, but then she caught herself and replied: "Yes blue eyes run in the Lestrange family, both my brother-in-law and my husband have them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Her sister nodded in agreement and looked over to Rodolphus who watched both of them with an almost happy expression. He had been the only one who was allowed to stay behind with the two women. The other family members had been called for a meeting with the Dark Lord. Narcissa wasn't directly involved, but with her husband and her sister, she seemed to almost count as some kind of passive follower. She knew how dangerous it was to get involved with the Death Eaters and the Lord himself, especially with two newborns living in the Manor. If they failed only one mission, it could get very dangerous for her. Especially since Bella was deeply involved with the master. If something happened to her… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Narcissa shook her head and started smiling. "So what are you going to call her?" At this her sister started grinning while Rodolphus answered with a little smile, "We are going to call her Seraphim Marvel Lestrange I." Two names, which were more than any in her family, had ever had. But she hadn't expected less unique names from someone like Bella and Rodolphus. For a moment Narcissa thought if Bella had chosen those to over-do her own sons name, but in this moment it didn't matter. For now the couple was happy with their newborn and she wasn't going to ruin that with their little fights./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"They had had more of those since Bellatrix had grown closer to the Dark Lord, and further away from her husband. And even though Narcissa knew that marriage had never been as important to Bella as it was to her, she had always thought of her sister as faithful. But in times like these, she didn't know anymore what to think. She knew her sister was clever and would do anything to protect her family if she had to, but who did Bella count as her family?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Could you take the little snake and put her to bed? I need a minute with my sister", Bella asked her husband, who nodded and took Seraphim from Narcissa. When he closed the big wooden door, Bella waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, then she glared at Narcissa. "Never ever question my loyalty again sister. Not to my husband or other members of this family. And if you ever say anything only slightly as stupid as earlier", she trailed off, still glaring at her sister. "I am sorry Bella; I just don't want any complications between you and Rodolphus. You said yourself; he is a decent pure-blood with a good family and now with an heir. So please don't be mad at me, I'll make it up to you okay? How about a nice dinner for the two of you? I'll pay", Narcissa proposed looking at the floor. She had always felt calm as soon as she looked at the wooden floors. They had this ever repeating pattern that looked like spirals on the house of a snail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bella looked at her sizing her up and down, and then nodding approvingly. Narcissa tried a little smile, and then she turned around grabbing the doorknob and opened the door. With a pleased look on her face, Narcissa made her way through the corridor heading to her own little boy, her little prince, heir of the Malfoy name. She walked past the big windows leading up to the nursery in the north side of the manor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When she stood in front of the door, she cast a silent spell on her, to avoid waking him up, now that he finally slept longer than a few minutes. Opening the door, warm sunlight that shined through a little gap between the curtains, touched her skin. Draco's room was in silver and green colors, after Narcissa had outvoted Lucius on painting it fully black. Behind the door was a dark wooden closet, with little snakes curling up the sides of it. In one corner was a big green armchair and in another one stood the baby bed, a pretty crib in silver, with Draco laying in it. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Narcissa sat down in the chair and watched her little boy sleep. While her own eyes started to close longer and longer. She leaned her head against the armchair and finally closed her eyes to get a little sleep./span/p


End file.
